


Soft and Warm

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Day OT3 Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Poe Dameron, Fat Fucking, Multi, Post-Canon, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe feels self-conscious about his new weight, and Ben and Rey try to reassure him.





	Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Prompt: Celebrating one of their birthdays

_Forty-five._

Even standing in front of the mirror, it really sunk in for Poe as to how much older he was getting. Their daughter was older, Ben and Rey were older...they were all on their way and time wasn’t going to slow down for them, not once, not ever. Even looking over himself in the mirror, he really had to take in how much he’d changed, from his graying hair to — kriffing hell — the softness around his middle. He’d never been conventionally skinny or ripped, which he envied Ben for. The softness around his middle, though...

Instinctively, he tried sucking it in. He couldn’t say it worked. He supposed that later, he could try hiding it. Corseting it, basically. 

“Someone doesn’t look happy.”

Poe turned around to see Rey and Ben, standing behind him. Poe smiled weakly. “Morning,” he said.

”You seem more than a bit self-conscious,” Ben said. “Are you all right?”

Poe sighed. “I’ve gained weight.”

He couldn’t help but envy them both. Rey was only thirty-two and Ben was only forty-two, and they still looked like they hadn’t aged a day. Poe, meanwhile, was already getting middle-aged and chubby, and he hated it.

“So?” Rey said.

Ben added, “You’re still beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful man in the galaxy.”

”It fits you,” Rey said. 

Poe snorted. 

Rey was gentle all the while. “It means you’re comfortable. Safe. As far as I’ve read, it’s normal.”

“I guess.” 

His stomach took the opportunity to rumble, and his two spouses looked at him affectionately. “Let’s get down to breakfast,” Ben said.

Poe could only suppose.

***

Breakfast was rich. Too rich. Poe supposed that he needed, desperately, to lose weight, but even seeing different sorts of pancakes and waffles and more made his stomach growl in anticipation. Damn Rey and Ben. He loved them so much, but damn them. He spoke up. “I can’t eat all this...”

”It’s your Naming Day,” Ben said. “Just stop when you feel uncomfortable.” 

Stars, he was hungry. Even the smell of the food...

The three of them ate eagerly, and even in between eating, they talked. And something about all this made Poe feel incredibly safe, just being around the two of them.

***

By the time that Poe was home from his Senate meeting, he was already relieved. Stars, he truly was. In between more bickering Senators and the discomfort of sucking in his new pudgy stomach, he was already exhausted. And then there were the people whispering about him — not about his weight gain, but definitely about enough to make him feel self-conscious.

Dinner wasn’t ready to be cooked yet, so they had plenty of time beforehand, if only for Ben and Rey to prove to Poe that yes, he was gorgeous.

“Lie down,” Ben said as they reached the bed they shared, and there was such a tender sort of command in his voice that Poe felt shivers go down his spine. He lay down, feeling suddenly very exposed as he tried to suck in his belly. 

Rey smiled at him. “You’re beautiful,” she said. “You’re so beautiful, Poe. And you’re ours.”

”And you’re mine?” Poe said. “Both of you?”

”Yes.” Ben said. “And we can prove it to you, if you want us to.”

”Please.”

The feeling of both his husband and his wife worshipping him with their mouths and fingers made Poe buck into them, trembling, moaning even as Rey worshipped his chest and Ben his belly. It wasn’t just the sensations, but kriff, the sheer love behind them, as Rey licked and sucked at his nipples and Ben took a fold of belly fat into his mouth. He groaned in desperation as Ben nibbled and sucked at his thighs, as Rey moved on to his belly. They were all but marking it up with their adoration, and Poe could have cried it felt so good.

”Stars, Poe, you’re so soft.” Ben’s voice was a low whine. “I want to come all over your stomach so badly.”

Poe nodded. “Do it, Ben. I want to feel you.”

Rey stroked him off while Ben straddled his belly, positioning his shaft just against the softness of Poe’s middle. Even the sensations, Rey stroking him while Ben ground against him, panting, were so much pleasure that Poe felt a certain affection towards his softer gut. Ben was gasping, groaning, kriffing his belly as he ground against pudgy flesh.

”You feel so good, Poe.” Ben gasped as he ground against Poe’s pudge. “So soft and warm.”

Ben slowed down enough to allow Rey to continue to stroke him off. Poe could sense, judging by how Ben gasped and moaned, that he was close to coming all over Poe, but he slowed down, just enough to allow Rey to stroke Poe enough until he came, crying out Rey and Ben’s names.

He lay back. Ben looked down at him in concern. “Do you need to — ”

”It’s all right. Come all over my belly, Ben.”

Ben moaned. Across from them, Rey shuddered in bliss, and Poe murmured, “Touch yourself for us, Rey.”

Rey did. The apartment was a mixture of moans and gasps and pleas from Poe to go faster, grind against his belly harder. He couldn’t orgasm again, but it felt so good with the friction of Ben’s shaft against his poochy stomach. Hard against soft. 

Ben ground into him, ground against his gut until Poe felt Ben’s climax splatter him like a tidal wave. They collapsed, and Rey stumbled towards the bed where they snuggled together. They’d have cake and presents later, but for now, Poe was already feeling a bit better about his stomach, he truly was.


End file.
